In the Rising ashes
by Cayden Oblivose
Summary: A dark lord with an obsession with the one boy he is supposed to hate more then anything. A young boy with the weight of the world upon his shoulders. What awaits them as secrets are revealed in the Rising Ashes of their past? TMLVHP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the things used in this story besides OC, and things I make up:)

His raven black hair still glimmers in the darkness and I must say that it is most beautiful at this time. His ebony locks glitter in the moonlight and at times cast a deep blue light upon him. His skin, so pale and etheral, seems to become transparent in the moonlight with its flawless state. Those cherry lips, wet with saliva bcome a darker shade as the night wears on, almost as though they have been kissed repeatedly for hours upon hours. But the most enchanting feature are his eyes. Those emerald orbs that enthral me, always glittering with some sort of hidden secret, laughter, saddness, rage, glittering and sparking with raw fire. The eyes of a Spit-Fire. His body, lithe and thin, always calls my attention. So thin...too thin actually. And he knew exactly why of course..._Muggles_. It left such a bad taste in my mouth to say that word, one Idid not wish to fully understand. His relatives, the ones who supposivly protected him from me. It was a bloody laugh of course. They had hurt him, beat him, used him as a common house elf. It was disgusting tha they did not realize the power that that boy held within his fragile fingers.

He has tormented me for so long that I am nearly half insain in my longing for him. For centuries he has haunted me, always so close and yet so damned far away from me. So far from these hands that merely wish to touch and caress that silken flesh of his. So far from these lips that wish to slide over his own two blushing pair. So far from this heart that would beat to the rythme of his is given half the chance. Its almost laughable that I have been reverted back to that silly poetic boy that I once was, back when all I could do was dream and wish for him to be mine once more. But now he is so close, so close that I can almost taste his sweet honey and lilac scent. Gods how long have I yearned for this chance? Since I was born in that darkness thousands of years ago? Since I saw the blinding light that is him...

The blinding light that is my mate. Harry James Potter.

Yes. Harry Potter. The Golden Boy. The Saviour of the Wizarding World. The Boy Who Lived. He goes by so many names now that its so hard to keep track. But what they don't understand is that both he and I let him live. When I went to kill them, Lilly and James Potter, I never realized that their only son, their pride and joy, was my little serpent. Yes I gave him the name of serpent for he always seemed to slither away from me through the years, always like the hidden snake. But that night, the night I killed his parents and attempted to kill him, I saw in his eyes the truth. Those emerald eyes reflected the years we had spent together, the times when I called him Mine. But since the curse was already said it could not be called back. I would have trully died that night. But no my sweet little one would not allow that. He saved me in the end. He took half the curse upon himelf and sent me the other. It is how we became Life-Mates, added already to the fact we were soul-mates.

Life Mates can only be created that way. People who are foolish cannot understand the diffrence between soulmates and life mates. Soul Mates are those who are already fully alive without one another, though they feel as though part of themselves are missing. They can live fully without feeling as though wet, smothering blankets were put upon them. But true Life Mates have a diffrent feeling to them. Life Mates are created when two people lose part of themselves in the same way, perhaps sacrificing part of their soul life for eachother as Harry and I had done. In the end the two halves become whole after a ritual, almost like that of a soul mate but not quiet. Soul mates complete their bonds by a sexual ritual only, and a few words are said. But for Life Mates it is much more complicated. But that is to be left to another time to explain for even I cannot entirely figure it out as of yet. Never fear though because soon...soon I will find out the entire ritual and then both Harry and I shall be complete for the first time trully in our entire lives.

Dumbledore would not have this of course. He nearly destroyed every single book upon Life Mates...except the ones my Father had created thousands of years ago. The ones that showed the true path of bonding, the ones that would grant me and my mate eternity together. But strangly enough the foolish old man of Hogwarts truly means well for my mate, though he is thrown far off his kilter. He see's me for what I am: The epitome of pure evil, and so his instincts are telling him to keep Harry away from me, to make him fear me. Even his lies have a reason to protect my Mate. But it will not last forever. Not when I have craved him for so long, for so many centuries. Not when I'm so close to him.

" Soon my dearest serpent. Soon."


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is a chapter to show you what's going on with Harry and to show the purchase of tools that I was just going to jump into when I did later chapters. ;) No slash yet but Harry and Tom will meet soon. Im sorry if its no good just give me a little bit:" **_

**_Thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who added me to their alerts and FAVS__It__ really means a lot to me_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry __Potter,__ only my OC'S and Plot. _

_All __7__th__ year students returning to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry are required to come equipped with the following items:_

_160 Spells for __7__th__ year students _

_7__th __Year level of __Defense__ against the Dark Arts _

_7th__ Level herbology _

_96 tales of __the Wizarding__ World_

_At least four cloaks, two dueling uniforms, and leather dragon hide gloves are required for new classes. _

_Also students are to bring at least four magically inscribed __tools in form of: Jewelry__, decorations, or cloth. These will be used in a new __7__th__ year class or Runes and Ancient Writings. _

Harry stared down at the parchment, after finding a bench to sit upon in a less crowded area of the alley, and focused on the one last requirement that was left so far not taken care of. Since he had decided to come alone, well actually forced to come alone, he didn't really have any direction towards a tool inscription store. Usually Ron and Hermione would drag him off towards this store or that store to help him find the things he needed but, since they had already come and gone two weeks ago to gather their things, he was on his own.

He looked around at the stores looming above him. Gringotts, the slightly titled Wizarding Bank, and Olivanders one of the most popular wand store in England, were the most noticeable fixtures but he already knew they would not have such things. But, having already searched one entire end of Diagon Alley, he didn't know any other place to search for the things he needed.

' Well there is……one other place.' His mind whispered slyly. Harry's forehead crinkled, not fully understanding what his mind meant to tell him. There was one other place yes but that was…….Knockturn Alley. A place for ' Dark Wizards and Witches' as Hagrid had told him in his second year. It had been a rather frightening experience when he had been thrown from the fire-place and into a dark arts store but was it truly a terrible place? Hadn't Hagrid himself gone down there to get flesh eating slug repellent? And if it offered him the things he needed then it would serve a purpose to go down there.

Almost unconsciously his head turned towards the dark alley way. Very few witches or wizards came up of went down into that place, most likely it was just one of those things: Knockturn alley was for……other people and vise versa. But how could he knock it, no pun intended, if he had only been down there twice and put instantly into bad situations?

Harry sighed and made up his mind. He was going down into that alley….just for the things he needed of course. There was to be no purchasing anything he didn't need, not that he would buy anything else down in Knockturn alley. He looked around quickly and then pulled up his hood so that he wouldn't be as noticeable when he made his way down there. No need to get people starting up rumors that The Golden Boy was heading to the ' darkest' part of Diagon Alley.

' I'll be quick. I'll find some stuff down there, make sure that it's not a completely dark object, and then get back up here.' With that set in his mind he took off towards the dark alley way, carefully keeping himself hidden from the wandering witches and wizards. It took only a few moments to get to the mouth of the alley and Harry had to take a deep breath before he stepped inside.

' No use chickening out now Potter. Now come on and get down there.' He said to himself, watching the movement of dark forms just inside. He could see as clearly as he could out in Diagon Alley but within Knockturn there was a different kind of light. A dark kind of light.

Slowly he took the first descending step into the mirroring alley and then another. It wasn't as bad as Ron had once made it out to be, a place where ' Every step you take is like walking into quicksand, there's no way out of the darkness once you go down there' as the boy had said.

' What would Ron know of this place? Has he ever come down here at all? He's always been frightened of anything dark.' He smiled at that because of how true it actually was. Ron was terrified of anything that related to the dark arts, and couldn't even address Voldemort as anything other then You-Know-Who. He turned his attention to the windows though, after coming to the first store.

_The 6__th__ Level of Magic_

Harry peered into the windows, seeing skulls and little trinkets lining the walls, and then stepped back. It was worth a shot to step inside and take a look. Quickly he found the entrance, a dark wooden door with black fogged glass which was chipped and cracked, and grabbed the iron bar that served for the door handle. It creaked open and a little bell, muffled by dust, dinged to alert anyone within that there was a costumer.

The floor let out creeks as his feet pressed against the old wood. It was nicer inside then he had thought after peeking in the old windows. There were old chests filled with things marked 'Everything for a Sickle Each' and shelves with books and bottles of eerie things upon the walls. Harry wandered over to the chests, wondering what they would be selling in here for merely a sickle.

There were old vials and little pouches filled with things sealed tightly within. He reached down and picked up a couple pouches, feeling all different objects move within the red silken bags. Perhaps he could purchase a few and see what little trinkets were within. Most likely they were little things he would never actually have a use for, but still it would be neat to just see what was within. He snatched all the red sacks that were in the chest, eight in total.

"May I help you?" Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as a cold, cracked voice spoke within his ear. He turned quickly to see an elderly man, grey hair tangled around his head and a long white beard dirtied by black powder, standing beside him. He was glad that his hood had stayed in place in his quick movement.

" Um yes I was looking for jewelry or cloth or anything that's inscribed with an alphabet or runes." Harry quickly spit out, still holding the red sachets. The old man eyed him and then shook his head.

" I do not carry such things. I merely carry the starter's basics of Dark Arts supplies child. But down the alley and to the right, if you care to venture down there, there is a store which carries the objects you seek. It is called Dark Arts For The Old Aged Wizard."

Harry nodded and brought up his hands, the pouches still held tightly, to show the man he wished to purchase them. The elderly man nodded and motioned to the register and Harry followed him as he started over and set the bags down upon the wooden desk.

" Eight Sickles." The man said, holding out his hand. Harry quickly fumbled around in his pockets and pulled out a handful of sickles. After counting out eight he handed them to the man. He then put the red sacks into one of his larger pockets.

" Thank you sir." He said, the common nicety slipping past his lips effortlessly. The old mans eyes widened before they quickly narrowed.

" You aren't from around these parts are you kid? No wizard or witch ever says thank you to a simple store manager." Harry could feel himself go pale and he quickly headed towards the door, slipping out as fast as he could into the suddenly more crowded alley. Looking back through the window he could see the old man, his eyes still fixed upon him, and he shivered in a bit of fright.

' Okay lets go to the store and then get the heck out of here.' Harry said to himself, running down the old cobbled stairs and onto the dirt path. There weren't many stores on this small area but as soon as he came to the end it seemed as though he had stepped back into Diagon Alley. There were stores lining the walk ways, wizards and witches of all ages quickly running around. Many stores caught his eye and he suddenly lost the chill that old man had given him.

' Maybe I'll go to a couple more shops. It couldn't hurt could it?' He took the right that the old man had told him to and immediately found the shop, its poisonous purple lettering glowing in the dark alley.

It looked better then the other store had, its windows merely tinted black, it's door handle a large emerald, and seemed safe enough to enter. Of course Harry knew this place would not be as cheap as the other had, he could tell that right off the bat. But he had money enough to spend and splurge. Quickly he went to the door and pulled it open. There was no ding this time but it was almost as similar as the other place: Empty besides himself, chest open and little signs attached to each. There were buckets of long canes and maybe a sword or two. Then there were glass stands that held many shining objects.

" May I help you?" Harry was a little bit more prepared for that one, but it still caught him off guard. He turned to see a younger man, dark black hair and bright grey eyes standing beside him this time.

' At least he's better then that old man back there.' Harry thought before nodding to the store man.

" I'm looking for objects that are inscribed with a common Wizarding alphabet." The man's eyes lighted up and he quickly nodded.

" A student from Hogwarts are you? Well I haven't had one of you in a long while…..almost thirty years to be exact." He seemed rather excited as he led Harry over to a glass counter and stepped behind it. Harry peered down with wide eyes at the sparkling objects. There were a couple of objects that caught his eyes: A silver ring with odd runes upon it, and a thin silver bracelet with runes upon it. He pointed to them and questioned:

" How much Dark Magic was put into the making of this? The school will not….

" Oh do not worry. These are made for the younger generation and do not contain enough dark magic to alert the magic's of the school." Harry nodded and pointed to the silver ring and bracelet.

" I'll take those two." He said, and watched as the man pulled them from the case. He set them upon the glass counter and looked back at Harry.

" Do you know what these mean?" Harry shook his head no and the other gentleman smiled.

" Well if you wish to take them it'll be twelve galleons." Harry frowned before pulling the amount from his pocket, wondering as he paid what they meant. The young man left for a moment and came back with two small boxes, putting the to objects safely within each. Harry then took them and put them in his pockets was about to turn and leave when a man stepped in.

Platinum blonde hair spilled on black silk, bright grey eyes glittering in a hard, pale face. Harry couldn't believe it…..it was Lucius Malfoy! His heart sped up, his anger suddenly heightening as he saw the man. But there was also a fear mixed in there. What if Malfoy recognized him? He'd probably be dead in minutes…literally. But Malfoy didn't seem to care or even glance over in his direction. He merely went straight to the counter and cleared his throat.

" Ah Lucius my friend how are you?" The elder man starred at the ebony haired store clerk with a hard, cold glare. Harry decided it may be a good idea to leave and so the boy quickly stepped back to the door. He never heard the opening words of the conversation. The ones that spoke of him and the near future.


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is only the first half of chapter three but I want to get it to you all before I have to get into my theatre// 16 hours daily in a crowded theatre with all the other actors and actresses. So I'll get this to you because next update will probably be this weekend_**

**_By the way this story is extremely AU and you will probably have questions about it: There will be another story, the prequel to this that I am making as I do this one_**

**_Serena_**

**_I do not own Harry Potter!!!!!!! _**

There were nine of them gathered in a circle, nine forms cloaked in black silk. Nine black and green masks were respectfully averted from their master who sat upon his throne. Voldemort smirked in the darkness, watching his Elite Death Eater group stay entirely still. Yes these were the best of the best, the most loyal of all his hundreds of Death Eaters. His elite were the most secret; most of them didn't even know each other because they were stationed all over the globe. But because of this secrecy he was able to put them in schools, stores, and the Ministry of Magic. Yes….they definitely were the best of the best.

" Master,"- One spoke as he remained in his bowed position- " The boy is staying with friends…….the Weasly's in fact." He seemed loath to say the information and Voldemort cocked his head.

" Is there an issue in telling me this information? Perhaps you think things are more important then serving me….even though I've done everything I can to help you, to keep your family safe?" The man before him pushed his head down further and seemed to shake.

" No my Lord. Nothing is more important then serving you. I am sorry that I allowed my personal feelings to interfere with my servitude." He then went into a more resigned position of his head upon his flat knees. Voldemort smiled coldly and motioned for another to speak. A tall and slightly slender form rose, it was difficult to tell weather it was male or female, and took three steps forward and once again fell to one knee.

" Master I have learned that the boy has been shopping down in Knockturn alley. When I went into a dark arts shop to pick up some items for your potion sir, the boy was there with his cloak hood pulled up. He seemed to recognize me though I doubt he fully understood who I was, and quickly left. Afton, the owner of the store, said he purchased a ring of dark inscriptions and a bracelet of the age of Amare." The man, now obviously identified by his deeper voice, was clipped, cold and precise. In the small group a form shifted, obviously affected by what the man had said. This as well didn't go unnoticed by the Dark Lord.

" I understand my dear old friend that this is a bit hard for you and your wife as well," – His eyes going from the form in front of him to the one who had moved within the group- " But all in good time you shall both see that this is for the best. Soon Harry shall be removed from that fool's grip and he will come be with me. Then you may reveal to him the things you wish to….not a moment before. Do I make myself clear?"

" Of course my Lord. We both understand that what you're doing is for the best. My wife is merely worried….she does not mean any disrespect my lord." The man then rose, stepped back, and dropped into his position again. Voldemort seemed entirely disinterested with what they had said and a bit of anger showed in his expression.

" My Servants I must confess myself entirely disappointed in you all. You give me useless information, information I already know, and show a bit or unhappiness in how I am conducting my business. Can any of you redeem the group by giving me some information I can actually use?" He demanded as he began to rise from his throne. Nobody showed any sign of movement within the group. It seemed nobody had any new information to give.

" Fine. I will be putting one or two of you close enough to watch him….and then soon we will make our attack upon Hogwarts and take the savior for ourselves. I expect much more from you all next time….or else I will let you truly know how angry I am." They all nodded and disappeared immediately into a flash of black smoke leaving Voldemort to stand there alone in the darkness, his scale-like flesh glimmering in the slight light that poured through a small window. His lips twisted at the corners as he turned and wandered off toward a door. His bare feet made the slightest of sounds against the stone floor but they seemed to echo in this strange place.

When he reached the door he seemed to pause and scent the air. He then shook his head and opened the door before stepping within.

It was a large room with the barest of accents. There was a book case and a chair, the extent of the room's furnishings. Several large tombs and then a bunch of smaller books were upon the shelves, each with a strange script upon each. They were neither parcel tongue nor any popular form of writing. They seemed ancient and yet were binded as though they had been made merely days ago. It was odd that they were in just a small, dull room off of the meeting room but who was to know with the Dark Lord.

He walked over to the book shelves and pulled one of the largest tombs off. Dust poured out from where it had been and he brushed his hand across the top before walking over to the chair. He sat down and opened the book, the leather cracking loudly in the silent room.

Within there was a folded piece of script paper which he caressed softly before picking up in his long pale fingers. His thumbs pushed it open and a soft charcoal graced its ancient, yellowed creases.

_Dear Tom_

_They say that we live as we dream….alone. But they lied. You were there when I dreamed. You dreamed my dreams and I dreamed yours. That is what a true lover is. I love you so much my darling but you must understand that I have to leave. Oh Tom I weep tears of anguish at this parting. I wish I could tell you all these things to your face but I fear my courage would leave me and I would never return to where I truly belong. But I wish to tell you the truth for the last time. My darling one day you will hate me. You will hate my very life and the lights within my eyes that you said you loved merely yesterday. You would not understand this now I know but one day you will. I came to you from another time, fifty years in the future to be exact. In this time you have killed so many, destroyed families, ruined my life among others. That is why I had to come back, to help you, to change you. But it seems my love for you merely made you into what you are in my time….Lord Voldemort. By my love and hope I beseech you: Do not throw away the hero in your soul! Hold holy your highest hope!_

_Love your Dearest Serpent _

Voldemort caressed the paper before placing it back in the book and opening to a different page. There was a wizard's picture within, an extremely handsome young man with dark locks and soft brown eyes with pale features. In his arms was a boy of the same age with raven hair and intense emerald eyes. They looked so happy together sitting in a carriage, snow falling around them, the horses neighing at something as the brunette bundled them up in a large green blanket. They both waved at Voldemort, huge happy smiles spreading across their faces. Underneath read:

Tom and Harry: A day in the snow

Voldemort let emotion hit him square in the chest, let the love he had felt and still felt for the beautiful boy flood through him. It was painful of course, the amount of emotion that came. It hurt even more because he didn't exactly have the parts of his soul that were supposed to help him feel such things, the reason why his anger burned the night sky and all his emotion came out raw.

" I promised myself I would find you once more Harry James Potter, my Slytherin in Gryffindor colors. I promised and now….now I have." He whispered before closing the book with a snap and rising from his seat. He held the book to his chest, slipping it into his robes, before leaving the odd little room. Behind him odd spells slipped into place, guarding it against prying eyes and foolish searchers. But the echo seemed to remain in the room. The echo of times lost and hearts breaking along with the solitary words:

" I promised."


End file.
